thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150106101302/@comment-24917038-20150107205519
The cops are confused as hell. Good. They begin to search, but in the wrong area. We manage to sneak off without them noticing. We traipse through the bush, away from life, for a few hours. Until we come across a road. We follow it for a while. When a car comes racing down the highway, I jump in front of it, much to the horrid expression my new spider friend is putting on. The driver slams on the brakes, scarcely missing me. He jumps out of the car. Only the one. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?" he screeches. Then he notices my eyes, and his eyes widen. "Y-you're one of those freaks!" he mutters. "Yeah, and you better run before I turn you to dust!" I don't care about scaring anyone at the moment, I just want to find somewhere to rest. He races off down the road, before stopping a safe enough distance away and watches what we do. I slide into the drivers seat, where the keys are in still. "Get in, Spider. We're going for a drive" I order. "Spider?" she asks, getting into the passenger seat. "Yep," I grin, taking off after chucking a U-ey. We drive for a while longer, but it's still better than walking. We come across a small town. I don't bother checking the town name. We find a hotel and pull up. We get out, and head towards it, hoping it's still open. It's starting to get fairly dark now. We're in luck. "Do you still have any money left on your card?" I ask Spider. She nods. "Not much though, since you threw most of it away, and then left the bit we withdrew with the taxi driver!" She doesn't seem too happy at me. Ah well. What can you do? We're able to get in no problem, with Ariadne lending me some contacts. News mustn't have travelled this far yet. We head straight up to our room to rest. Lying in bed, I switch the news on. Thinking more than watching it, until one story comes on that interests me. Mutants have been spotted in a small group in London. "Spider! Come here!" I call. She comes, and is just as intrigued as I am by the story. "Earlier today in London, a small groups of mutants were spotted attacking police officers." Footage shows of the fight. "This has been seen as a direct act of war and terrorism. The police managed to take one of them down." More footage. This shows a guy. He gets a shard of metal into his side. Another guy races down and holds him. The reporter keeps talking, but I'm focused on the next bit of footage. The guy who held the other one who died. He changes. A spotlight is on him, as his body changes from a normal looking teen, to a demon. "That's him!" Ariadne cries. "He was on the video I was watching!" He goes nuts, attacking everyone he sees. "The government has warned of the possibility of more mutant terrorist attacks. If you suspect a terror attack, or see one of these mutants, please call the terrorist.." I switch it off before she finishes. So they've killed one of us. I'm stunned. They say it was terrorism. I highly doubt it was. More like terrified kids who were being attacked, and actually retaliated. I now know first hand how little anyone listens to us being innocent. At least, I hope that is the case.. We decided to go to bed and sleep, which is long in coming, but eventually washes over me. I am awaken suddenly with a hand over my mouth, which muffles my scream, but is apparently loud enough to wake Ariadne.